


你是我的猎物-裸体围裙

by xiebuzhou



Series: 你是我的猎物 [7]
Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiebuzhou/pseuds/xiebuzhou
Summary: ooc是我的雷点：狗会作为道具/失禁/*十八岁以下右上角*
Relationships: 徐仁宇/陆东植
Series: 你是我的猎物 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662211
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	你是我的猎物-裸体围裙

本来今天是不该东植做饭的，但上次被徐仁宇操得没意识被迫答应了某些要求。

赤裸着穿着围裙真的很不舒服，围裙材质不是很好，粗糙的布料表面随着东植的动作一直摩擦着乳头。

就连本来软哒哒地垂在腿间的阴茎头都被磨得发硬。徐仁宇现在不在家，东植不敢自己解决，上次自己解决被徐仁宇这个变态控制狂操得一天没下床。

陆东植觉得自己太难了，在办公室被徐仁宇性骚扰，回家还要被操得腰软，还能被徐仁宇说天天都在勾引他。

只能期待时间过得快一点，“汪”，厨房门口突然坐了条黑背。那是徐仁宇养的狗，据说是打猎用的，现在怎么跑出来了。

东植放下手里的锅铲，把火关到最小。转身的时候围裙拴在身后的绳结松垮垮的被臀沟夹进去，被调教得很是敏感的东植停下来夹紧了屁股，两条腿小幅度地左右蹭着。

黑背两只黝黑的眼珠子一动不动地盯着眼前的场景，东植别看得有些尴尬，“看什么看，快回去”，东植站直了身子向黑背走去，准备拉住狗脖子上的项圈。

“汪”黑背反应很快，东植和它因为没有相处很久，它钻过东植的臂弯，两只前腿爬上厨房的桌台，叼了块切好的牛排。

该死，什么不吃非要那个牛排，那是徐仁宇点名要的菜谱，“你给我停下”，黑背听到东植的声音愣了愣，又忙把肉含进嘴里，跳下来往外冲。  
东植脚上穿的拖鞋，根本追不上训练有素的黑背，身后的绳结随着两只腿一前一后反而更进去了，东植觉得洞口痒得不行，好像出水了。

黑背在客厅停下，与东植隔着一个茶几，一人一狗隔着茶几对视着，谁也没动。

黑背突然放下嘴里的肉，朝东植扬扬头，东植小心地走过去，看着黑背没再有什么动作，弯腰放心地拿起肉。

突然黑背朝东植猛地一扑，它身型和一个七八岁小孩差不多，平时吃得又多长得又壮，东植一时反应不过来被扑倒在地。

围裙被摔得掉在一边，只遮住了半边身体，肉片不巧地刚好掉在另一边没被遮住的乳头边上，东植摔得头晕。

黑背一只脚踩上东植的肚子，操，这只狗怎么这么重，狗粗重的呼吸打在乳头上，东植突然有不好的想法。

“死狗，滚开”东植准备推开狗，可是刚刚摔下来，手臂碰到茶几桌角，肿的疼，不好用力。

黑背歪歪头，盯着东植挺立的乳头，突然舔了一口。“嗯啊，滚开”东植措不及防，这只死狗的舌头很厚舔得又用力，东植被乳头传来的快感刺激得脚指都蜷缩起来

偏偏黑背盯着眼前的乳头挪不开眼，狗嘴离得很近，甚至热气打在东植胸膛上都可以被清晰地感觉到，东植越觉得羞耻感觉就越刺激。

黑背用鼻子顶上乳头，东植差点叫出声，乳尖被顶得凹陷下去，他用手推着黑背踩在肚子上的脚。

“我一定让徐仁宇回来煮了你，哈啊”黑背好像对徐仁宇的名字有所反应，慢慢从东植身上退开。东植撑着手站起来，趁机抓住狗的项圈，把黑背往笼子里拖去。

黑背嘴里呜咽了几声，可能是被勒得有些疼了，但还是慢吞吞地被拉进笼子里。

牛排的肉汁从东植的乳头流下来，浸湿了围裙边，他没有在意，东植现在只想把这条该死的狗关进笼子里。

笼子的开关有点复杂，东植也只看过徐仁宇操作过一次。黑背微微抬起头，小心往前走了一步，见东植没有注意，狗头往上一扬，宽厚的舌头从东植肚脐旁边一路舔到乳头上，怎么徐仁宇人变态，养的狗也变态。

东植一只手把狗头往笼子里按，另一只手抓着笼门准备强制关上，可这狗力气也不小，非要和东植反着干。

徐仁宇刚回到家，就看见东植赤身裸体穿着围裙跪坐在地上和狗较量着。

把鞋脱在门口，徐仁宇赤脚走到东植的背后，陆东植根本就没发现他。直到徐仁宇的双手从背后环过来，隔着围裙揉捏他的乳头。

“徐仁宇，快把，嗯，这死狗关进去”陆东植被玩的注意力有些飘，手上泄了力，黑背得了空往前顶。

“滚开”徐仁宇终于开口了，黑背忙从东植旁边溜走了。“这里怎么肿的这么大？”徐仁宇把下巴靠在东植肩膀上，鼻子里呼出的热气在东植耳垂旁打转。

“还不是你的死狗”东植整个人靠进徐仁宇的怀里，任由他手上的动作。  
“那，”徐仁宇突然加重了手上的力气，用拇指弹了弹乳尖，“是它玩的爽还是我玩的爽？”

陆东植真的不知道徐仁宇脑回路怎么转的，这个问题是怎么想出来的。悄悄翻了个白眼，东植没有回答他。

徐仁宇一只手捞开围裙边，顺着大腿绕着圈摸进东植的股沟。

“怎么后面都湿了，嗯？”徐仁宇的手很灵活，加上有肠液润滑，指尖很容易就戳了进去，“被舔的？”

东植两只腿紧紧夹住徐仁宇的手，不让他有所动作，“你他妈脑子里能不能想点其他的，不是它舔的！”

“那要不要试试？”徐仁宇还在玩弄着乳头的手慢慢掰开东植的腿，“狗，过来”

黑背很听徐仁宇的话，他话音刚落狗就跑到他身旁坐着。徐仁宇两只手抱着东植的大腿，把一张一合的洞口对着狗的方向。

“舔”徐仁宇刚刚发出指令，东植就感觉一条热乎乎滑溜溜的舌头与自己饥渴的后穴来了个亲密接触。

“徐，仁宇！让它走开，啊”这是对东植来说，异常陌生的感觉，舌头的温度很高，他觉得自己的洞口被完全舔开了。

狗收起舌头时，还能碰到敏感的会阴，围裙被东植顶了一个小凸起，“你看看，真骚，被狗舔硬了”，徐仁宇偏偏还用牙齿在东植的耳垂上捻磨。

淫秽的语言更增加了东植的羞耻心，“徐仁宇，求，求你了”

“求我，那我要好好考虑考虑”徐仁宇就着这个姿势把东植往上一捞，后穴的淫液牵着银丝滴在地板上。

黑背眨眨眼睛看着徐仁宇，乖乖地等待他下一句指令。

徐仁宇把东植放在茶几上，转身进了厨房。东植双手撑在身后，刚刚因为快感刺激得紧闭的双眼此刻睁开了，看着眼前乖巧地坐在地板上盯着他的一双狗眼，东植恶狠狠地盯回去，“死狗，迟早瞎了你的狗眼”

黑背好像没有听懂东植的话，用前腿碰了碰鼻子。徐仁宇拿着一盘牛排出来了，东植正准备站起来，“乖乖坐着”，徐仁宇的语气不容拒绝

东植知道这时候违反他的意思没有好果子吃，性爱里的徐仁宇尤其严格。

徐仁宇把切成条的牛排在黑背面前晃了晃，“想吃吗？”，闻着牛排的香味，黑背嘴角都反着水光，转身把牛排塞进东植的后穴。

“哈啊，徐仁宇！”刚刚塞进去，黑背的舌头就舔上来了，“嗯，别”，这次黑背舔的异常用劲，可是肉洞在刺激下一张一合反而把牛排往里吸了一点。

“别舔，舔进去了”狗的舌头比人宽厚得多，根本不能舔进洞口，徐仁宇在旁边欣赏着东植难得的媚态。

东植把屁股往后挪，黑背好像还得了趣，用鼻头一下一下戳着东植敏感的会阴。

“仁宇，痒，操我”东植一向不会主动求欢，就是平时被操的狠了也只哼唧那么两声，今天倒是难得。

徐仁宇捏着牛排慢慢抽出来，牛排软软的和阴茎的感觉很不一样，甚至牛排拿出去的时候，洞口还像是恋恋不舍地快速收缩了几下。

徐仁宇倒是没有犹豫，直接朝着穴口撞了进去，东植爽的眼前发白。徐仁宇一把抱起了东植，甚至还转了个方向，阴茎在洞里画着圈地磨着肉壁，引来几声闷哼。

徐仁宇净会想些奇怪的姿势，他坐在按摩椅上让东植躺在自己的怀里，双手牢牢地箍住东植的腰。

按摩椅开始动了，徐仁宇的背借着力往上顶，东植完全被操开了，黏糊的肠液顺着洞口浸湿了徐仁宇半脱的裤子。

按摩椅上下动的完全没有规律，徐仁宇毫不费力地就能干到东植最深处，温暖的肠壁紧紧包裹着阴茎，徐仁宇松开一只手，见东植没有掉下去便摸上他早就挺起来的阴茎。

在手指有一下没一下地抚摸下，阴茎口激动地射了精液，徐仁宇不用看都知道东植现在表情，肯定失神地望着天花板，微张的嘴唇甚至看得到里面的舌头，脸红得一副欲仙欲死的样子。

刚刚高潮过的后穴蠕动得更加快了，阴茎摩擦到的地方带来酥麻的快感，东植不自觉地用洞口的软肉蹭着徐仁宇的睾丸。

自己迟早死在他身上，徐仁宇发气似的用指甲刮着东植的乳尖，东植全身像发烧一样地烫，身体软软地由他摆弄。

徐仁宇只玩着一边乳头，东植自己的手得了空就往另一边伸去。徐仁宇看见他发骚的样子，狠狠在他肩膀上咬了一口，白皙的皮肤很快起来红印子，东植反应过来放下自己的手，想了想还是抓着徐仁宇另一只扶着自己腰的手往乳头摸。

“这么浪，这里一刻也等不得？”徐仁宇两只手玩弄着东植胸前的敏感点，阴茎狠狠地操干着后穴，东植仰直了脖子，闭上眼睛享受着徐仁宇给他带来的强烈快感。

乳头被玩久了有些刺疼，但又带来了别样的感觉，东植觉得自己好像解锁了什么，用后背一下一下地磨着徐仁宇的胸膛。

徐仁宇低头看着东植的穴口，都有些肿了，肉洞还在不住地吞吐着自己的阴茎，刺激的视觉效果对徐仁宇来说像催情药似的。

不知道是因为今天穿着围裙还是被狗舔太过刺激的原因，徐仁宇觉得今天的东植格外地浪。

东植的阴茎在不断地刺激下半硬起来，按摩椅上下按摩动作让东植也被操得上下起伏，洞里那个敏感点被阴茎反复冲撞，东植累积的快感到了极限，但是阴茎已经射不出什么了，渗出几滴乳白的精液带了点淡黄的尿液。

徐仁宇知道东植已经到了极限，就不再忍着射精的欲望，朝着更深的地方操干。

可能是太累了，在徐仁宇把手指伸进东植后穴的时候都没什么反应，滑腻的肠液混着徐仁宇的精液流出来，东植的乳头旁全是自己吮吸的红印，肩膀上那个牙印也很深。

徐仁宇抱着昏睡过去的东植满意极了，用毛巾轻柔地擦了擦东植脸上刚刚清洗后留下来的水迹。

在挨到床的时候，东植嘴里突然撒娇似的地叫了声“仁宇”，徐仁宇眼睛亮亮的，低下头抱住东植的头在他额头上留下了个吻，然后躺在东植旁边拉好被子，手环着他的腰和他一起陷入沉睡。


End file.
